


Pink Lips and Parted Sheets

by onewithroses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Gen, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewithroses/pseuds/onewithroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( <a href="http://magisterequitum.livejournal.com/541601.html?thread=4410017#t4410017">Ficathon Post</a>) Alison doesn't lie to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lips and Parted Sheets

Allison doesn't lie to her. She absconds from the truth in Lydia's room, curls next to the pillows and buries her head in her arms.

Allison doesn't lie to her. When their toes touch just shy of the covers and their eyes meet in the dark. She doesn't lie. Her eyes are wet, her lips parted.

There are no words to tell because this year has been hell and Lydia has needed nothing but someone to just _stay. Stay for a little while. Please_. She has wanted to scream it out loud as all the wrong ripped through her and left her empty and grasping for _something_.

Only no one was there.

She wanted Allison and her pink lips and her hesitance. She wanted those lips stuck between her teeth and manicures in quiet afternoons and late evenings.

But even she didn't want her like this.

Bitter words would say: _Now you know what it feels like to have everything fall apart_.

But Allison knew that before--when her aunt came and went, lighting up the newspapers like the fire that ate up the Hale house and everyone in it. Her family had no time to recover and now whats left feels gutted at rotted.

They have both spent too much time in the Hospital this year. They know it and curl their fingers into each others palms in the dark--careful, gentle, soft.

Lydia knows how ripped open feels. She knows how family feels when its been picked apart--but from the way that her parents pick and pull at each other--a ruined romance taken out in the halls and on the stairs of their two-story house. Lydia doesn't know how long she will live here and counts the days until she's old enough to pack and leave.

It's dark and Allison doesn't lie to her. She doesn't have to because she never did.


End file.
